Valentine's day 2
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Hotch has a question for Garcia, what will she say?


I do not own Criminal minds, I do own the OCs

I would recommend that you read at least my fic Godparents before you read this one, and maybe my other valentine's fic.

Valentine's Day.

Aaron Hotchner had just left his ten year old son Jack with David Rossi who had promise to baby sit Jack so that Aaron and his girlfriend Penny could have a nice Valentine's Day by themselves or so much by themselves that it would allowed with triplets that was three months old.

Aaron had look forward to this day for a while now, he had got the special present for Penny in his pocket and a special question in his heart for her and he could only hope that she said yes.

As he walked in to his home he met Sam who had been helping Penny with the little ones.

"Hello Sam," he said smiling "How are you today?"

Sam smiled back at him.

"I am great," She said "and you?"

"I am great too," Aaron said "So are Spencer and you doing something special today?"

"Yes Spencer have something planned and I have something for him too," she said "I have to run now so bye and have a nice valentine."

And with that was Sam gone leaving Aaron smiling.

He walked in and found his girlfriend looking the three babies that was fast asleep in their cribs, he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose against her neck before placing a row a kisses on her neck.

"Hello love," he said

Penny turned around in Aaron's arms and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hello to you too love," she said "I have missed you."

"And I you," Aaron said placing his head on Penny's head. "Have they been good our little monsters?"

Penny only nodded she was so happy that Aaron was home again not that she couldn't handle being with the triplet alone no she love that too but she had had a nightmare that night and only now did she remember it and it had frighten her.

"I have got the food," Aaron said after a while "and yes I got your soda too."

Having triplet was a job that took most of the hours on a day so for the last months had Aaron either done the cooking or they would have takeout's, and tonight he had managed to get the most romantic restaurant to make their order to go.

So he send to just sit down in the sofa while he took dressed the table, they had decide that they would watch a movie while eating.

"Oh Aaron it is too much," Penny said when she saw that the first dish was her favourite pawn toast.

They eat and watch the movie which was Love Actually, the second dish was salmon on a bed of baby greens and a wine sauce.

The movie was nearly over when one of the triplets started to scream, Penny was just about to get up when Aaron told her that he would look to it and at the same time he would get their dessert for them too, so Penny put the next movie and took up her book that she had yet to read so much in.

Aaron when into the nursery and picked up little Haley who was in need of a diaper change which he did quickly and then after washing his hands he went to the kitchen to get the two triple chocolate mousse he had ordered and in one of them he placed a ring, a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and sapphires around the diamond.

Penny had nearly fallen asleep when he returned.

"Sweetie the dessert is here," he said softly and kissed her to wake her up.

"Hmm oh it looks really good," she said and took a spoon of the mousse when she saw something in the whipped cream that sparkled.

"Aaron," she said and picked the ring up and looked at her boyfriend.

Aaron had gone down on one knee.

"Penelope Kristen Garcia would you do me the honour of be my wife?" He asked a bit nervously

Penny giggle like at the nervousness.

"Aaron Thomas Hotchner yes I will do you the honour of being your wife if you do me the honour of being my husband," she said and pulled Aaron in to give him a kiss that was filled with love.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with just as much love as she was giving him.

"I love you Penny," he whispered into her lips.

"And I love you Aaron," She whispered back.

The End


End file.
